


I Got To Tell You Something:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Never Giving Up: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad News/Sad News, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crying, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Radiation/Radiation Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Sobbing, Talking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve tells Catherine about his diagnosis, & he has Danny’s support, as he stands by his side, What happens when they talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	I Got To Tell You Something:

*Summary: Steve tells Catherine about his diagnosis, & he has Danny’s support, as he stands by his side, What happens when they talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

“I got to tell Catherine about my diagnosis, I can’t keep something this big from her any longet”, Commander Steve McGarrett told his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams. They were having lunch, & Steve was considered about how his former lover, & friend will react to it.

 

“Baby, I think that she will take the news just fine, You have to be honest with her, If you are, She will love you even more”, Danny reassured him. Steve smiled, & said, “Thank you”. They finished up their lunch, & headed back to the palace.

 

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins recieved a text from Steve, & Danny to come to dinner that night, & she was wondering what did they want to talk about. The Naval Beauty was not gonna worry about it, as she was focused on her paperwork, & was happy that everything is normal, but she has no idea that things will go straight to hell, as soon as she visits them.

 

That night, Steve was nervous, The Blond Handsome Man reassured his lover, & said as he kissed him, "Don't worry, Tonight will be fine", Steve knew he was right, So, The Five-O Commander was controlling his composure, & made sure that he wasn't nervous, or anxious, cause he didn't want to scare off Catherine. He was calm, & was ready for her to find out what he wants to tell her.

 

When she came, Dinner was all set up, They made small talk, as they sat at the table, Catherine got to the point, "What is going on, Guys ?, I just want to what the hell is going on", Danny nodded to the former seal, Steve cleared his throat, & said, "Cath, I got something to tell you", & she nodded for him to go ahead.

 

"I got radiation poisoning, from a dirty bomb, The Doctors that I went to see told me that I was exposed to a little bit, & will have some side effects to it", Catherine was letting out tears, & sobbing, as a response to the news. "He isn't going anywhere for a long time, He has medications to help", The Beautiful Brunette said to them, "I am so glad, I will be here for you both, I love you", Steve & Danny cuddled & snuggled her close to them, & replied in unison, "We love you too", & they spent the rest of the time, making plans, & enjoying each other's company, while they are talking about their future.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
